


Падай в ноги и молись

by Saysly



Series: Падай в ноги и молись [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gags, Gaslighting, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sub Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Он был поражен, обнаружив, что достаточно мягкого прикосновения и ласкового слова, чтобы Роджерс рассыпался, как колода усиленных сывороткой карт.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Падай в ноги и молись [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Падай в ноги и молись

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



— Чудесно, ты тааак… ах… так хорош в этом Стив, как будто… чеееерт, как будто тебя создали для этого. — Брок стонет, проталкивая свой член в его широко растянутые припухшие губы. Он не преувеличивал, сказав, что тот был создан для этого; из-под пушистых ресниц, которым позавидовала бы любая телка, на Брока смотрят голубые глаза; блестят роскошные красные губы; полное отсутствие рвотного рефлекса означает, что Брок может трахать его глотку так, как ему хочется.

Чем он сейчас и занят. Его бедра находятся по бокам от лица Стива, и он может скармливать ему свой член сверху. Он связал Стива своим любимым способом — несколько метров веревки надежно привязывают его руки к бокам, лодыжки к бедрам, а бедра к груди. Это чертовски красивое зрелище — обнаженный и открытый Капитан Америка, жаждущий всяких интересных штук. Броку достаточно расстегнуть молнию на ширинке, и тот уже скулит и елозит как дешевая шлюха, с остекленевшими глазами и расплывшимися зрачками.

Брока оказалось подозрительно легко уговорить на эту херню. Это почти не вызвало в нем интереса, кроме возбуждения от осознания власти, накрывавшего его, когда он трахал Капитана Америку. Когда Пирс впервые предложил ему это, Брок рассмеялся ему в лицо, однако все равно сделал так, как было велено. Он был поражен, обнаружив, что достаточно мягкого прикосновения и ласкового слова, чтобы Роджерс рассыпался, как колода усиленных сывороткой карт.

Так что Брок рассказывает Стиву о людях со склонностью к подчинению, объясняет порку и сабспейс (пропустив главу про стоп-слова), зовет его _деткой_ и _Стиви_ в лицо ( _Роджерсом_ и _Кэпом_ — у него за спиной, обозначая остальным шпионам Гидры, когда рассказывает им, что довел Стива до слез, дернув за волосы, пока трахал его, и сказав, что он _идеален_. Парни с этого отлично посмеялись в тот раз.) В конечном счете это задание становится самым легким в его карьере.

Стив, похоже, чувствует, что Брок отвлекся, потому что — всегда стремящийся угодить — он начинает втягивать щеки и скулить вокруг его члена, что почти срабатывает. Брок тянет его за волосы, бормочет какие-то похвалы и спускает ему в горло. (Стив сглатывает. Брок избил его до крови, когда он попытался сплюнуть в первый раз. Потом поцеловал все, что болело, и сказал, что ему жаль, но он обязан был преподать Стиву урок.) Брок улыбается и зацеловывает его, пока у Стива не сбивается дыхание, а глаза не заволакивает туман. Тогда Брок слезает с кровати, заправляет член обратно в брюки и достает телефон.

Новое сообщение требует его подняться к Пирсу и доложить о продвижении в работе. Он кидает взгляд на Стива, видит, что тот отчаянно пытается сдержаться и не попросить об ответной услуге, и в его голове рождается идея. Он ухмыляется.

— Так, детка, мне сейчас надо пойти поработать, это не должно занять больше пары часов, как думаешь, сумеешь дождаться меня? — спрашивает он, внимательно следя за лицом Стива, на котором отражается борьба того, чего он хочет, с тем, что он должен делать, выполняя свои супергеройские обязанности. Однако его член откровенно за идею Брока, красный и текущий на живот. Брок размазывает лужицу ладонью, ведя ею затем вверх и поперек груди Стива.

— Давай так: ты побудешь здесь, пока я не вернусь, и тебе разрешается двигаться, только если зазвонит телефон, — даже не закончив говорить, он видит, что Стив согласен, его лицо расслаблено, как будто он уже на полпути в сабспейс от одной мысли об этом.

— Да, тебе нравится эта мысль? Будешь вести как умничка, пока я не приду и не позабочусь о тебе? — Он не дожидается ответного хныканья, роясь в прикроватной тумбочке в поисках нужных вещей: кляпа в виде члена, который он бережно проталкивает в рот Роджерса, затем застегнув ремешок у него на затылке, и пробки, которую смазывает и легко вводит в его задницу — он уже дважды трахнул его, не позаботившись почистить за собой.

— Ты у меня просто золото. Я скоро вернусь. Я люблю тебя, детка, — говорит он, на прощание целуя Стива в висок и глядя, как у того на лице расцветают нежность пополам с любовью. Ему немного жаль парня.

*

Он возвращается раздраженный и взвинченный от того, что Пирс даже не поздравил его с успехом. Он переворачивает связанного Стива на живот и жестко трахает, пока тот скулит и заливает подушку слюнями. Он вспоминает, что надо разрешить ему кончить, только когда удовлетворенный падает ему на спину. Стив кончает без единого прикосновения к члену (еще один трюк, которому его выдрессировал Брок; как чертова пса), уплывает и остается в таком состоянии, пока Брок развязывает его, моет, массирует отметины от веревок на коже, сворачивается вокруг него клубком и засыпает.

*

У Брока в лифте дюжина парней в помощь, в чем абсолютно нет необходимости. Когда Стив начинает нервно переминаться с ноги на ногу, Брок кладет одну ладонь ему на загривок, вторую на щеку, и говорит:

— Детка, послушай, ты должен сделать, как я скажу, слышишь? — В глазах Стива мелькает сомнение, поэтому Брок целует его, скользя языком в рот и прикусывая нижнюю губу, добавляя: — Будь умничкой для меня, Стиви.

И Роджерс падает на колени, как марионетка, у которой перерезали струны.

— Ты шутишь, что ли? — звучит в ухе потрясенный голос Ситвелла, а один из парней за спиной едва сдерживает смешок. Брок ведет рукой по волосам Стива и тянет его голову, пока тот не смотрит на него уже затуманенными глазами.

— Как бы сказать… Миссия завершена?


End file.
